Pagtatagpo
Meeting is the 57th episode of the Philippine fantasy series ''Encantadia ''produced by GMA Network. This episode is the continuation of Chapter 29. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaPagtatagpo. Plot Lira uses her phone's flash to irritate the eyes of the Encantados. Lira then hands her phone to Vish'ka and shows him his photo leaving Vish'ka stunned. Lira and Wantuk tried to escape but they had difficulty in carrying Danaya who is still unconscious and drunk making the Barbaros easily catch them. Lira tells them to set them free because they're doing this for the sake of Encantadia. Wantuk thought they would get released but Vish'ka orders them to imprison them. Agane reports what they discovered on their trip. Agane tells Pirena that they saw Alena. Pirena couldn't believe the news but Hagorn trusts Agane for she is loyal to her. Alena went to Lireo and encounters a group of Hathors but she manages to kill them. Asval and his companions arrive. But before Alena could escape she gets wounded by one of Asval's soldiers. Asval reports the incident to Pirena. Pirena is threatened by her return because even though she doesn't have the Brilyante ng Tubig she will serve as a great hindrance to their plans. Pirena shows a group of Hathors the formal gown of Alena and allows them to sniff her scent from the gown. She then gives them orders to look for her. Some Hathors went to Ascano to talk to Vish'ka but a Barbaro tells the Hathor their chief is attending to some important guests who are Sang'gre Danaya and Sang'gre Lira. The Hathors report this to Hagorn. Hagorn asks Pirena to use Imaw's Staff to confirm this. Upon confirmation, Hagorn gathered a group of Hathors and went to look for them. Lira and Wantuk were talking about getting locked up when Danaya wakes up. Danaya asks what happened and Wantuk tells her she got drunk and lost but she does not need to worry for he will find a way out. Wantuk tears the side of the tent apart creating a hole he can get out. Wahid caught him and told him it was a nice try. Wahid fetches them and brings them to Vish'ka's tent. Vish'ka tells Lira that he was impressed of her courageous act lst night so he made her an armor. He then unveils the armor he made. Lira couldn't believe that the armor was hers and happily held unto it as told by Vish'ka. Vish'ka placed her headgear unto her head. Imaw is sad because he lost his staff. Pao Pao comforts him by hugging him. Imaw cheers up and tells Pao Pao he is one of the reasons that is keeping him alive. They still have a long journey to liberate Encantadia from the Hathors. Pao Pao encourages Imaw to forget their problems and have fun for a while by dancing. Pao Pao teaches Imaw to dance soon the other Adamyans joined them in dancing. Lira flaunts in her armor and ramps like a queen. Danaya scolds her for acting unlike a Sang'gre. Vish'ka expressed his desire to aid them in their journey but he could not leave Ascano. He ensures them they have the Gigantes and Barbaros as their allies against Hathoria. Vish'ka leads in bidding them a safe trip. Danaya, Lira and Wantuk proceeded to leave however, Wantuk dropped a gold jar which Wahid sees. Wantuk tricks Wahid by telling him it fell from the sky and leaves while he is distracted. Wahid tells Vish'ka this but Vish'ka knocks his head for allowing himself to be tricked. Alena wakes up and Ybarro sees him. As Alena looks at her back he sees Ybarro. They call unto each other and embrace. Alira and Amihan walk together. Alira notices the changes in Amihan lately that can only can be seen in a person who loves. Ybarro lies telling her he doesn't know the whereabouts of Amihan. Alena asks him if he knew a place where she could stay. She thought of their camp but Ybarro lies again telling her it is unsafe for her to reside there because they helped Amihan before. He knows a possible place for her. As the two leave to go to that place, a group of Hathors followed their trail. As the three journey to Devas, Hagorn and the other Hathors arrive at the scenery. Upon finding their airship, Hagorn fired at their airship until it was destroyed. Lira gets separated from Danaya and Wantuk. Danaya heals Wantuk's headache. tells Wantuk to return to Ascano to ask help from the Barbaros. But Wantuk was unable to leave because of the Hathors. Danaya and Wantuk battle with the Hathors. Lira encounters Hagorn. Hagorn tells her she will meet her end right now. Lira brings out the Avatar. Hagorn comments, 'Your weapon is useless if you don't know how to use it.' Lira manages to defend herself but Hagorn proved to be too strong for her to handle. Lira vanishes but Hagorn knows she is still around and tells her she can't escape from him. He charges his sword to the spot where Lira stood. Lira is revealed to still be there. Lira falls down heavily wounded. Just as Danaya arrives, Hagorn was about to leave telling her she is too late and his business is finished. Danaya battles with the Hathors and kills them. Another group arrives Danaya summons the Brilyante ng Lupa and commands it to unleash a massive force against them. The episode ends with Wantuk arriving at the scenery as he sees Lira. He removes his hat to express his mourning. Danaya refuses to accept that Lira is dead and summons the gem to heal her. Wantuk tells her it isn't going to work because her gem has no powers to revive the dead. Major Events *Lira gets killed by Hagorn. *Lira receives an armor from Vish'ka as a gift. *Alena and Ybarro sees each other again. *Pirena now knows Alena has returned to Encantadia. *Alira Naswen admits her feelings for Aquil. Memorable Conversations *Lira and Danaya Lira: Thank you... A salamat po! Danaya: Avisala Eshma Lira: Avisala Asthma Danaya: Eshma Lira: Avisala Eshma! *Alira Naswen and Amihan Alira: I know the feeling of loving someone who loves someone else. Amihan: Is it Aquil? Alira: I've been loving him for so long yet he still doesn't notice. Amihan: Aquil is just busy with his duties. Alira: I hope that he will take notice of me. Amihan:Someday we will definitely find what we deserve. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 12 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes